


Kissing in the Rain

by Lopithecus



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 7 prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: "So maybe kissing in the rain is cliche as hell. So what? It’s not like Buck had purposely asked Eddie out on a date and then after that date, they got stuck waiting for an Uber out in the rain and that was when Buck had the great idea to have his first kiss with Eddie. No. Not at all…Just because it just happened to be like that, doesn’t mean it’s Buck’s fault. He swears!"In which Buck decides to be a bit cliché
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772758
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 for the Buddie First Kiss Week.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Day 7 - Free day, author’s choice

“You want to what?” Eddie asks him as he changes into his civvies. They’re just getting off a twenty-four-hour shift and  _ maybe _ Buck has gone a little loopy with exhaustion and that’s how he finds the courage to ask Eddie out, but that doesn’t matter in the slightest. What does matter is Eddie’s answer.

“Yeah, go out with me,” Buck confirms, closing his locker a little too loudly. He can feel Hen and Chimney’s eyes on his back as him and Eddie talk.

Eddie blinks at him, mouth slightly parted in surprise. “As in… a-a date?”

“Yep,” Buck says, punctuating it with a quick nod and popping his p. “So, what do you say?”

Eddie visually swallows hard, eyes flitting to behind Buck to look at Hen and Chimney. His face is growing red and Buck suddenly regrets asking in front of them. Eddie’s eyes slowly drift back to Buck’s, licking his lips nervously. “So I take you… uh…  _ like  _ me.”

Buck shouldn’t but he rolls his eyes. “Come on Eddie, we’re not high schoolers. Yeah, I’m attracted to you and I think you’re attracted to me.”

Eddie is still staring at him all wide-eyed and anxious. “I…”

“Eddie, chill,” Hen speaks up, coming up behind Buck and resting her chin on his shoulder. “We all know you two want to jump each other’s bones.”

“I’m sorry what?”

Hen ignores Eddie, continuing. “It’s not like it’s a secret. Everyone in the 118 knows. Hell, Bobby probably already has a wedding speech prepared.”

“A… wedding…”

“Yeah,” Chimney adds. “We already have a lesbian.” Chimney gestures to Hen and Hen smiles proudly back at him. “Why not add two bisexuals? Just say yes, Edmundo.”

“Okay,” Buck cuts in, deciding to save Eddie from this torment. The poor guy looks like he is about to self-combust from embarrassment, he’s so red. “Well, will you go on a date with me?”

Eddie is still obviously perplexed but instead of arguing further with inquiries, he says, “Yes?”

Buck ignores the fact that it sounded more like a question than an actual answer and smiles. “Great! I’ll pick you up tonight at eight.”

“Woah, do you already have a reservation?” Chimney asks him. “That’s pretty presumptuous of you, Buckaroo.”

Buck smiles smugly at Chimney and Hen. “That’s because I already knew he was going to say yes.”

“Okay, his ego is now overly inflated again,” Hen teases, walking towards the door. Before leaving, she turns back towards the two and says, genuinely, “Have fun you two.”

“Don’t screw it up!” Chimney calls over his shoulder while he, too, leaves.

Buck turns back to Eddie who is now looking like he’s short-circuited. “You okay?”

Eddie quickly snaps out of it, blinking away his confusion. “Yeah. Should I wear something nice tonight?”

“Nah,” Buck waves it off. “We’re just going to a bar.”

“But you said-”

“That was just to fool with them.” Buck chuckles. “I didn’t think you would want to go anywhere fancy.”

Eddie nods in appreciation. “Okay, then. Eight o’clock it is.” His eyes deliberately roam over Buck’s body. “Looking forward to it.”

Buck smiles at him and it makes Eddie smile in turn. “Good.”

After picking Eddie up, they end up in their usual bar. In fact, the only thing different this night than any other night when just the two of them end up here, is the fact that now they both know that there is something more to it. There’s a different air to it, more romantic and heavily coated with want and affection for the other. They can now openly flirt with each other and  _ know _ they are flirting with one another. They can hold hands and steal food from each of their plates and  _ know _ what it means. It’s special in a way that before wasn’t. It makes Buck tremendously happy.

When they are done eating and drinking and dancing (Eddie refused to do Karaoke), they head outside to wait for their Uber. To Buck’s surprise and disappointment, it had started to rain sometime while they were in there. They both stand under the awning at the entrance to the bar, trying to stay dry.

Buck sighs. “Well if this isn’t a mood killer…”

Eddie shrugs from beside him. “I don’t know, I don’t mind it.”

“You don’t think it’s a bad omen?”

Eddie huffs a laugh. “Of course, you would believe in omens.”

“And what? You don’t?” Buck exclaims, following Eddie out into the rain to get out of the way of other patrons.

“No, I don’t.”

Buck tsks, throwing his hands out and watching as Eddie sits down on the curb. “And, of course, you don’t! I should have known that from someone who doesn’t believe in ghosts.” Eddie doesn’t comment on this and only shakes his head in amusement. Sighing again, Buck goes to sit next to Eddie. They’re already soaked through their clothes so sitting on the wet pavement shouldn’t matter. “Seriously, Eddie, you don’t think it raining on our first date is a bad sign do you?”

Eddie turns to him. “Buck, I promise the rain is not a bad sign.”

“Okay,” Buck says quietly and Eddie shakes his head again.

“We’ve been through a lot, Buck. If none of that has stopped us, a little rain certainly isn’t,” Eddie adds.

Buck gazes at Eddie, watching as the rain continues to soak his face. His bangs are plastered to his forehead and it’s adorable. Drops of water fall from Eddie’s eyelashes and roll down his cheeks. Some go over his mouth and Buck leans in to catch a stray drop that wedges itself in between Eddie’s top and bottom lip.

Eddie doesn’t hesitate in kissing him back softly, slowly moving their lips together. A hand comes up and slots itself on the back of Buck’s neck, pulling him in. Buck reaches up, puts a hand on the side of Eddie’s face, and presses further in, deepening the kiss.

So maybe kissing in the rain is cliché as hell. So what? It’s not like Buck had purposely asked Eddie out on a date and then after that date, they got stuck waiting for an Uber out in the rain and  _ that _ was when Buck had the great idea to have his first kiss with Eddie. No. Not at all…

Just because it just  _ happened _ to be like that, doesn’t mean it’s Buck’s fault. He swears!

He really couldn’t have planned this at all. It helps that he didn’t actually look at the weather report before he had decided to ask Eddie. So, yes, not Buck’s fault that this turned into one of the most cliché kisses he has ever had in his entire life.

Not that he’s complaining.

When they pull apart, Eddie is smiling at him. “Our Uber’s here.”

“Oh,” Buck says, slightly dazed. He wants to keep kissing Eddie, had loved the feel of it.

“Stay the night?”

A smile tugs at Buck’s mouth as they both stand. He reaches out and grabs ahold of Eddie’s hand, linking their fingers together. “I would love to.”

They don’t let go of one another the whole way back to Eddie’s and when they arrive back at his place, well… Buck will just say his night gets better from there.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one!! Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
